Adventures of Robyn Vampire KIller
by MyraOlan
Summary: Robyn is a 23 year old, raises by wolves but in a twist of fate is bitten by both a wolf and vampire. Determined to do good with her new power,she sets off with her sidekick to rid the world of evil.


There are tales that she still exists, but of course if she was alive she would be nearly 300 hundred years old. They say she still lives in these parts and on a full moon you can hear her howl from the top of the ridge. Of course, I never believed that she existed either, until a chance encounter one night when I saw her walking down a path about three miles from here. I approached her and asked if she needed an aid getting home, her face was bloody and her eyes were bloodshot. She said she was fine and walked away. I followed her and being the gentleman that I am, made sure she got home all right. I was too astonished to think that this was the creature that lived in the tales around here. She lived in a small house with two rooms. When I saw her walk up to the door I turned to head home.

" You have seen to much" she said in a cold tone. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned but she was in front of me before I could blink.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were alright" I said. To afraid to look her in the eyes.

" You're not going to tell anyone" she whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. I looked at her and she smiled. She motioned for me to follow, her bushy tail swinging gently as she walked to the door. She howled gently and a black wolf came to the door.

"Its alright" she whispered and the large wolf started to wag its tail. I followed her and pet the creature on its head. She pulled up a chair for me and we sat face to face as the wolf curled up between us.

" His name is Lupin. He raised me and has taught me all I know. I'm sure your quite curious to see if all those tales about me are true." She spoke eloquently. I sat back a little in the chair.

" Not really, I didn't believe the stories too much anyway" I said. To astonished to even say that I wanted to know everything.

"Well, because you're here I might as well tell you something. My name is Robyn. My mother who was a nun at the nearby capel left me near this stream in 1650. Lupin and his family raised me. But the reason he is still here is because he is a wizard. His story I will tell later. Anyway, he taught me to speak both English and the Wolf. I learned to live by studying the life around me. When I turned twenty-three I met a young man who I learned to love and trust, but Lupin felt wickedness and tried to attack him one night but the young man swiped at me and bit my arm. Lupin tried to help but he knew that this man was a vampire and I was cursed. Ever since then I have been in hiding, changing into a wolf at midnight and then back into a human a few hours later. My tail seems to take longer but it doesn't bother me." She sighed and looked at me. I took in what she told me and sighed.

" You did want to know," she said. I nodded. She smiled.

"I trust you not to publish anything I have said to you, but you may go now and if we cross paths again, I promise you that I will spare you" She said. And I left.

**You see? He did publish my story. And in turn I must destroy him and all those who know about me. But since it's been so long since then, I have decided to write my story so that all can know about me and hopefully live in peace with each other. Let me first start off with some details that were left out. First of all, the story of vampires coming from Romania is false, they started as soon as mankind could walk and talk. Vampirism was a disease, a horrid disease where you crave human blood. The magical twist came in the 1500 when a wizard went bad and cursed a vampire to live in the shadows and burn in the light. So, that's how that all started. I am not a vampire nor am I a werewolf, but something in between. I do not burn in the sunlight but I do transform at night and eat flesh, not all the time, as I understand the need for balanced nutrition. I live near Romania, I think. The young man that stole my heart and life was named James and he was from Romania, I know he's still out there, waiting for me to come and find him. The hut that I call home is about 6 miles east of the nearest town. I live in France, but where I live isn't near Paris. I have lived here for nearly 500 years. Lupin keeps anyone away and I like it that way. Except for the gentleman who followed me home that night. Let me tell you a little about what happened that night. **

**I had gone out in search of someone. I stumbled upon a drunk who was lost and carefully followed him until I felt my blood turn hot and in a flash my body changed. I snuck up on the poor thing and attacked. But as I jumped another wolf attacked me. Fighting them off the drunk escaped. I turned to this wolf and tried to tell them that I was hungry but they said I was in their territory. I backed down and they still attacked me. I fought back but could feel myself changing. I bit into their skin and thrashed them around, throwing them into a tree. They fell and I ran off, transforming back into a human. The path I chose home was not one I would normally take but seeing that humans take it so often I figured that it would be safe. I could sense the man coming but walked carefully. This young man was only trying to help and I am sorry that I told him so much. Lupin had told me that he would let me go this time and invite him in. Well it was a mistake and now im here, scribbling this story as a punishment. By having my world exposed, I was in the most danger of all. So this shall be my life, written out for all to see. I shall start at my first memory and end when Lupin tells me to end. So far he has told me that I have not given enough detail and I think detail is slightly boring but I shall do my best. You might think that my writing and speaking is eloquent but that Is only because Lupin has made it so. **

**I don't know when my first memory was but I shall start where I started with the young man, whose name is Andrew, if I did not mention it before. I told Andrew that a nun left me out here. That part is true but there is more. The chapel nearby took in orphans and hence I came to be, but my mother told them not to raise me but to dispose of me because she didn't want me to grow up and find her. The nuns took her in and the one took me and left me near the stream. Lupin and his family happened across me and took me in raising me as their own. I was taught to stand on two feet and speak by the time I was two. Lupin found an old building not to far and that is what I made home, since I couldn't fit in the den with them. By the time I was four I was starting to work on the house, making a better roof and trying to make a bed. Lupin had stolen some clothes for me and that's how life went for the better part of my childhood. Until I wanted to go to school. Lupin forbade it and taught me instead. I would make my way to the library at night, take out a few books and return them a week later. Then I began to steal paper and making quills and ink on my own and my studies began. Lupin was a very good teacher but I realized that I couldn't go on sleating so I went into the town and got a job selling eggs every morning. I made some good money and bought my own set of books and paper, along with some food and other things. Lupin was proud of me and I started to grow up. One day I was selling eggs when a handsome man came to the door and said he was visiting from Romania. He was enchanted by my beauty and asked me for a time when he could come and visit. I told him that I didn't have much of a home and that I thought he deserved better. I went home and told Lupin who said to invite him back so he could tell if he was a good man or not. **

**Well the next day I did and as soon as Lupin saw him he ran. I figured it was to give us privacy but it seemed that the young man, James wasn't so afraid but angry, stating that he hated wolves because they killed his father. I sighed and showed him around. He said he would like to see me more often and I agreed. That night Lupin came home late and told me he was evil. I said that I would be careful but Lupin just couldn't tell me enough to stay away from him. Of course I had fallen in love with this man and couldn't just let it go. So that night I invited him for dinner, Lupin said we would be watching from a distance the whole time. After we ate he asked me to kiss him and I said that I wasn't sure. I noticed a spark in his eyes and instantly felt in danger. He came towards me saying that I kiss wasn't going to kill me and he was leaving for Romania tomorrow anyway and would miss me. I howled for help and it seemed to scare him a little. He reached for me but Lupin pushed open the door and attacked him, fearing that he would kill James I tried to push him off, getting bitten but as soon as Lupin bit me James latched onto my shoulder and I felt fangs penetrate my skin and my blood began to boil. James ran out of the house and disappeared. Lupin came to my aid and licked my arm where he bit me. **

" **My shoulder burns" I told him. Lupin looked at it and shook his head. **

" **I told you he was evil" he said. He licked the wound again and continued. " He was a vampire, and now you are too. Your Doomed to a life of darkness and blood" He said. I didn't realize what this meant but he said I would find out. I started to feel chills and dizzy. Lupin curled up next to me and as I dosed off, I could hear him crying. **

**I woke up the next morning to find Lupin gone. I saw the sunlight and remembering my ordeal at night I stayed away from it. But it found me, as I sat at my small table. It found my hand, but as I watched my skin turn gray I felt a cold feeling in my hand and it soon turned back to a peach. I put my arm in the light and it felt cold but there was no burning or fire. I worked on fixing the house when Lupin came around that afternoon. He saw me and sat on the floor looking at me and cocking his head. **

" **How are you not burning?" he asked. I shrugged and continued making up the fireplace for tonight. **

" **My magic must have counteracted the vampire magic," he said after a long pause. " Lets hope that there's nothing else that we don't know about" he said as he dragged in a deer for dinner. I cleaned the deer and cut up the meat. I put the rest in a small hole in a rock that I had carved out to keep food cold and fresh. That night we curled up together. Lupins family had grown up in the past year and he was now alone. At the moon rose I felt my senses enhance until I could hear Lupin's thoughts and hear his heartbeat. **

" **Your heart is pounding," I said. He got up and looked at me. **

" **You can hear my heart?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at me and noticed my eyes changing. **

" **This is bad," he said. He sat back and watched. My skin felt warm and my blood started to boil, my hands and feet turned into paws and soon I was a smaller brown wolf. I turned and looked at Lupin who I could tell was astonished but scared at the same time. My ears picked up the sound of other wolves and the mice in the ceiling of my house. My eyes could see farther than ever and I spotted a wolf running across our territory line. **

" **I hope this isn't permanent," I said. Lupin sighed and jumped on my bed. **

" **Yes, but there's nothing I can do seeing that I caused it" he said. I jumped on the bed and put my paw on his back. **

" **It was my fault, I should have let you kill him" I said. He turned to me and licked my face. **

"**He made you fall in love with you, it's the vampires charm. There was honestly nothing you could do." He said. I laid down and crossed my paws. As I closed my eyes I felt my body cool down and transform back. As I sat up I sat on my tail and yelped. Lupin woke up and smiled, as best he could. **

" **Well at least we know it only lasts about half an hour, enough time for you to hunt" he said. I curled up with him and put my tail around him. **

" **That tails not gone yet" He said before we both dosed off. **

**When I awoke the next morning I was back to my old self and lupin was pacing the floor of the house. **

" **What is it?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. **

" **This whole thing. I feel like it's supposed to tell you something. All vampires bite for a reason if they don't kill you. You have the powers of a wolf. There has to be a way to harness this power and use it for good" He said. So we went out walking in the woods and thought about our options. Then Lupin spotted a man reading a newspaper and told me to ask him for it. So I did. He gave it to me and told me not to be out alone, I almost said I wasn't but kept my mouth shut. On the front page there was a large article on vampire attacks in the area. I folded the paper and handed it back to the man. **

" **Vampire attacks?" I asked. The man smiled. **

" **Yes, but they are just trying to sell the papers. Its just the wolves, theres an over population but everone knows that,so they made it vampires to make more people read it" he said. I thanked him and walked away. As soon as we were out of sight Lupin came up to me. I looked at him. **

" **Vampire attacks in the area, three towns have reported attacks" I said to him. He stopped and told me to follow him. We turned north and headed up into the mountains. When we reached the peak he told me to try and feel the other vampires. I closed my eyes and immediately I could feel the presence of four vampires. I could feel them in the earth, all in churches. I opened my eyes. **

" **There are four. They are all centered on Baie." I said. The sun was setting and Lupin turned and set off for the town. **

" **What are we doing?" I asked. He turned to me as he ran. **

"**We are becoming vampire killers" He said. I jogged next to him. **

" **But im part vampire" I said. He looked at me. **

" **You're the hidden weapon," he said and we headed off. The woods were dense and we could feel the hostility of the other wolves but he told them he was there on business and they backed off. I ran to the church where I felt the four vampires and hid in the bell chamber. Lupin his in the graveyard. Once it was dark the four vampires came out and were met by Lupin. They backed into the church and found me. I told them not to be afraid but they told me there was a wolf out there. I tried to get the time but it was still three hours until midnight. I felt my fangs and helped them out a back way. Lupin followed from a distance. But as soon as they were away from the church and it struck midnight, we attacked. I turned on them and Lupin came from behind. My thirst for blood was satisfied and lupin was rid of the vampires. We dug a hole and threw the bodies in to let them burn with the morning sun. We waited and watched. As the sun rose the bodies began to burn. The vicar came out and was astonished that I had killed the vampires with my pet wolf. I was an instant celebrity. **

**We went home that day and celebrated by sleeping. I could tell Lupin was proud of me. There was nothing glorious about killing but there is a great swelling of pride when you kill in the name of good. So in turn we become the first "superhero" team. I would write notes to local villages asking them if they need any help banishing vampires and we would travel from town to town, doing what we could. Our little house in the valley went abandoned as we were almost never home. We stayed at inns and hunted evil at night, defeating vampires and evil witches. We made our way north and heard of an island plagued with supernatural beings. I was curious but Lupin had other ideas. He wanted to go to Paris and destroy the vampires that ruled the town. We had become a team and I knew I couldn't fight alone. **

" **We can go to England and then Paris" I said as we sat in the dumpy little tavern. Lupin lay on the bench next to me. **

" **Vampires are a big problem in Paris," he said. **

" **But England has so many other things, its good work. Paris vampires have been around forever" I said, remembering something someone had said to me a few months ago. Lupin sighed and put his paw on my lap. **

"**I'm going out to find someone, ill be back in the morning. Don't hunt tonight but stay in your room" He said. I nodded and he jumped down from the bench and trotted out the door. I sighed and sipped at my drink. A man came over to me and sat down. **

" **Are you Robyn?" he asked. I looked at his bright green eyes. **

" **Yes I am, who's asking?" I replied. The man smiled.**

" **I heard you defeated like 6 vampires in a town near here." He said. I put my drink down. **

"**Yes, it was me and my partner" I said. **

" **Well, I know lots of town folks are making you a heroine but the vampire community is outraged. I would recommend you get out of France as soon as you can. England would be a little safer for you" He said. I looked at him. **

"**How do you know this?" I asked. He looked at me as he got up. **

" **Some humans are friends with vampires, best to watch your back" he said. He walked over to the bar and sat down, he never glanced at me again. I finished my drink and left. Only two hours till midnight. I made my way down the street and opened my vampiric senses; there were no vampires around. I walked to the Inn and went to my room. There was a note from lupin saying to close the shutters tonight and not to fall asleep. So I did as he said and as usual I transformed and then was a human. I paced the room that night, not wanting to open the shades but curious to see what Lupin was talking about. At about four in the morning I heard the familiar "pat" of lupins gait coming down the hallway. I sat on the bed and waited. But he never entered the room. I waited until the sun started to rise. Then I heard him whisper under the door. **

" **You can sleep now, we aren't in a rush" He said. I laid on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. **


End file.
